Omega
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: 2075 and the war around the world is heating up. With the new SOLDIERS Riku, Sora, Ven, Roxas and Terra things will be interesting but what is going to happen in 2077? What is Zexion doing in secret? What awaits the world?


Omega

I do not own Final fantasy or kingdom hearts. Would be awesome though.

Chapter 1: Passing the exams

_The world was a harsh and unforgiving place. Though it changed over the years and kept the people guessing there was still one thing that never changed and that . . . That was war. It would be war the changed the world forever . . ._

It is October of 2075. The world has become a different place. It is a world of nuclear power. The power of the atom has been harnessed and no one uses it more than those in Midgar. The once powerful Shinra company has been shut down and it is now owned by Zexion Crescent. Shinra Inc. is now a world wide conglomerate. The company does a lot of medical, biological, nuclear and weapon research.

Zexion kept the SOLDIER program and has his friends lead the training of the new recruits. He met them all in the academy when he joined the Shinra military to be in SOLDIER. They were his best friends. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack. Later new friends would be met such as Cloud Strife and his cousin Marluxia Crimson.

The friendships started in 2065 when they were 16, Cloud and Marluxia came in two years later in 2067. Now it was 2075 and a war across the world was going on. Midgar, Esther, Zanarkand, Bevelle, Wuti and Galbadia were at war. Smaller countries were suffering the war like Destiny Islands, Traverse and Radiant Garden. The new recruits were all training for the SOLDIER program and it wasn't easy. Only the best could get in and Sephiroth as the General made sure the recruits went through Hell and back to be sharpened for SOLDIER.

While Zexion was in charge of everything and he himself was a 1st class SOLDIER, he left everything to Sephiroth and occasionally he would intervene. All of Zexion's friends taught the different classes and the new recruits were promising but there was a three part exam that would test their limits. Written, physical and finally fights from actual SOLDIERS. Typically it was third or second class who did the challenges with the recruits but occasionally a first would fight.

It was one day before the exams and a small recruit named Sora was sitting with his best friend Roxas in the café.

"I'm going to fail! Commander Strife hates me!" Roxas rolled his eyes at his friend.

"My brother hates all recruits. You need to relax, worry about something that might happen. You know like not losing your virginity." Sora slapped his hand over his friends mouth and blushed.

"Shhh! It's like a fucking amphitheatre in here!" Roxas giggled as Sora let go of his mouth. "Sorry but it's true."

"I just want it to be special and with a guy I love."

"Namely your roommate Riku Crescent." Sora blushed. It was out of the question. Even if Riku was gay, he was the only brother to The owner as he was called or Zexion for his friends.

"I hear from the grapevine that Riku is gay Sora."

"He is the Owner's brother."

"All the more reason to sleep with him." Sora shook his head and got up. "I'm gonna go you whore, study time." Roxas stuck his tongue out. "You know you love me!" Sora passed Cloud as he was exiting the café. The Commander had his cold exterior visible as always. Only a few people saw through the mask. The spiky haired blond made his way over to his little brother.

"Little brother." Roxas looked up. "Hey big brother."

"I hope you are ready for tomorrow. This is a tough exam and none of it will be easy. The second part of the exam is expected to eliminate the . . . Lesser candidates."

"Don't worry, I got this covered." Cloud smiled and ruffled his brothers hair. He made his way out of the café to go find his friend Zack.

**Hallway**

Cloud walked down the corridor passing the gym. Inside was a silver haired recruit. Cloud walked in to talk to the recruit. The recruit was breathing heavily and ignored the blonde. Cloud cleared his throat.

"What do you want Cloud?" The Commander glared at the recruit.

"You will address me properly Riku."

"Fine, How may I help you Commander Strife?"

"Where is Zack? I know he trains you and clearly you just got done." Riku sighed.

"I suspect he went to his quarters to shower up for your "special" night." Cloud blushed. Zack was very open about his relationship with Cloud.

"That is all recruit. I suggest you rest up for tomorrow."

(Hour later, Sora's room)

Sora walked into his room after an hour long study session in the archives. The sight he walked into was one that would forever be burned into his memory. Riku Crescent was in nothing but a towel. Water was dripping from his chiseled chest. His perfect abs were shimmering from the desk lamp. The silver haired teen noticed his roommate.

"Hey Sora, I was wondering where you were." Sora couldn't even process his words at the moment.

"Riku . . . . I uh . . . Yea." Riku cocked his head in a confused manner. Sora was blushing fiercely. He was like a puppy with his head cocked like that. Sora felt week in the knee's and began to fall forward. Riku reacted instantly and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Sora . . . Are you ok?" Sora refocused and looked at Riku.

"Riku! I uh . . . . Sleep." He jumped from Riku and got to his bed.

"Sora are you alright? Is something wrong? It's only seven after all."

"I am fine . . . Just nervous about tomorrow." Riku shrugged. "Don't worry about it man. You are one of the best in our class. Once you are a SOLDIER you will get all the men you want. I know I will, at least until the guy of my dreams decides to reveal himself." Sora wanted to scream he was that man but held back.

"What makes you think I am gay?" Riku chuckled. "Well . . . Let's just say you're not quite at night when you think I am asleep and you're doing "homework" ha ha." Sora blushed again.

"That is some good porn you watch." Riku got really close to Sora. "We should watch some together sometime." Sora blushed and fell back onto his bed and passed out.

(Hour before the Exam, Owners office)

Zexion and all the first were seated around a large table to talk about the Exam going to take place in just an hour. Many of the firsts were proud of their recruits. They had been working hard with them helping them to get their strength mastered.

"The exam will begin soon. I want all of you to pay attention to the recruits and make sure there is no cheating. Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating isn't worthy of being SOLDIER. I will announce to the recruits what to do but Marluxia you are the proctor for the first exam. Cloud you are proctor for the second exam on the field and Sephiroth you will be the proctor for the third exam. The rest of you, pay attention and challenge those who need to be challenged for the third exam. Give me your notes over the next few days and then we can decide who is worthy of SOLDIER." All of the SOLDIERS nodded and began to make their way out of the office to the 8th floor.

(Exam room, 5 minutes before)

All the recruits were assigned specific seat so Sora was away from Roxas and Riku. There were 100 recruits trying for the exam. It wasn't going to be easy. The room was surrounded by SOLDIERS. They were all sitting along the walls of the room. The room itself was horrible. It was solid white and it had no windows. There were no posters, no TV, nothing. It made the air seem thick.

It was all a psychological trick to make the recruits freak out and lose their cool. Sora smirked at the idea of others freaking out. He was nervous but it would take more than a room to freak him out.

"Recruits! Attention the Owner is on deck! All of you give your respect now!" Angeal ordered to them. All of the recruits looked up at the balcony of the room as Zexion came forward. He looked cold and calculated as he walked.

"Recruits, I welcome you to the SOLDIER exam. Should you succeed in this, you will have earned the right to call yourself SOLDIER. Should you fail . . ." Zexion closed his eyes and chuckled. His eyes sharply opened. " . . . You will be barred from taking the Exam ever again!" There were gasps all around the room at the news of failing the exam meaning permanent removal from the program.

"This first exam is a written exam consisting of ten multiple choice questions and three essay questions. 90% of the test must be passed or you fail. This will likely eliminate 25% of you. The 75% of you who pass will go to the field exam. Those of you who survive will go to the last exam where you will face the hardest challenge yet. I will explain more to those who make it that far. I wish you good luck recruits." The owner turned on his heel and walked from the room.

Marluxia chuckled. "Alright fools, when I say you will begin the test. If you get caught cheating you will be removed from the test and not allowed back as the Owner said. There will be an email sent to your phones if you pass the test by 8 tonight. If you receive no email then you failed. If you get one it will explain what to do for tomorrow. Now, show us what splendid SOLDIER you want to be. Begin!"

The test was all a rouse. It didn't matter what questions you got right or wrong. The questions were ridiculous and not needed for an effective SOLDIER. The essay portion was important though. It would help the 1sts analyze the remaining recruits.

As time went on recruits were being removed from the room. Sora, Riku, Roxas and a few others left fairly early. It made the SOLDIERS smirk.

(7:45 Sora's room)

Roxas was pacing waiting for the result of the test. Riku and Sora had gotten their emails already. Roxas sat next to Sora and put his head on his shoulder.

"I failed! I know I did!" Sora stroked Roxas's hair. Riku chuckled.

"Don't worry Roxas, you are great." Roxas's phone began to go off. The blonde jumped to his phone and looked at it. It was just a text from Axel. It read _Get the email yet? We just did your test. _Roxas squealed like a girl and seconds later his phone buzzed with an email.

The three recruits celebrated the night away. The next exam was tomorrow and they were ready to head into head first.

_Roxas Strife_

_You have shown remarkable intelligence in the written portion of the test. It is the pleasure of the company to tell you that you will be taking the second exam tomorrow at 11:00. Be at the train station ten minutes before to meet with your second proctor._

_~The owner, Zexion Crescent_

(Day 2, train station)

There were only 67 recruits left to take the second exam. Cloud waited for them all to come. When every last recruit came the Commander smirked.

"Congrats for making it here but this test is much harder. It is life and death. Right now one of our reactors at a key location is under attack. This reactor is to be saved or destroyed depending on the end result of our attack. This test is only failed if you die or if certain actions are done that aren't of SOLDIER. Let's go, I will be on the field watching you while fighting. An order to retreat takes priority to your desires of combat. If this order is made know that you will have about ten minutes to get to the train station. If you don't make it there you fail because you will likely be killed in a missile strike. Show us your strength!"

The recruits got onto the train and sped off to the reactor to the east of Midgar. Galbadian forces were taking over the reactor and SOLDIER was to destroy all enemies.

All of the recruits spread out into the reactor area. They fought against the soldiers trying to retake the reactor. Recruit after recruit was being killed in action.

Sora was slicing through the soldiers he found. He climbed into a tree and looked down to observe Riku right and kill all of the Galbadian forces. Riku put his sword away and turned his back on an enemy in hiding. The soldier ran at Riku with his sword drawn. Sora ran along the tree limb and pulled his katana out. He jumped from the tree at the soldier. "Riku!" The silver haired teen turned to see Sora slice through the neck of an enemy soldier.

Riku walked to Sora as he put his sword away. Riku grabbed Sora and hugged him. "Thank you Sora! Why didn't you let me die so you had one less competetor?" Sora blushed.

"Riku I-I . . . Well . . ." Riku looked at the young brunette.

"Yes?" Sora was blushing.

"I . . . Well we are a team . . . And I l-" Roxas ran into the area.

"Cloud has made the order to retreat! We have to go now!" The three ran to the train station to get back. It was all over for the reactor. It wouldn't be long before the missile strike. Riku and Roxas got onto the train. Sora was about to but he saw a recruit limping to the train. Sora jumped off and ran to him. He picked up the recruit. "Come on Ven." Sora ran with the recruit to the train as it took off. Sora was able to get Ven on the train. He tripped in the process and the train began speeding off.

Sora jumped up and ran towards the train as it sped down the track. Riku was at the edge holding his hand out for Sora. The young recruit ran as fast as he could. The missle strike began and the reactor was being blown up. The radiation from the reactor would kill Sora if he didn't get on the train soon. Cloud came to the back to make sure the recruits were in the led lined train to be protected from radiation.

"Riku get inside now!" Riku shook his head. "No! Sora will die! I have to help him!" Cloud grabbed him and shoved him into the train. Cloud followed inside.

"You will be removed from the program! Soldiers must remove all feeling!" Riku growled.

"What if it was Zack?!" Cloud sighed.

"Stay here." Cloud opened the door and reached out for Sora as he got close. The Commander pulled Sora onto the train.

(Crescent building, formerly Shinra building)

Only 30 recruits made it back. They were all sat down and Zexion came out to speak to them.

"Congratulations for surviving. The time has come to tell you all the twist in this exam. As of now you all are considered SOLDIER 3rd class. Should you want to try and raise the rank you will attend the third exam. If you pass the third Exam, then you will be given the rank we deem worthy. If you fail, well you will be third class. Meet in the Arena tomorrow at 11:00 if you want to take the third exam." The recruits left to shower and rest.

(Riku and Sora)

"Sora . . . I want to ask you something." Sora nodded at the silver haired teen.

"Before we were interrupted it seemed like you were going to say you loved me. Were you?" Sora blushed. "Yes." Riku smiled.

"I . . . Sora knowing you this last year has been great. I love you too." Riku leaned down and kissed Sora on the lips. It was a sweet kiss that explained his feelings. Sora was in shock of what was happening.

(Exam three)

Ten recruits showed up for the exam and it soon would begin.

"All of you will face second or third class SOLDIERS. Two of you however will face first class. Those two are Sora Crimson and Riku Crescent. The first class fighting will be Genesis and myself.

In the arena the fights soon started. Recruit after recruit fought the SOLDIERS who challenged them. Finally it was down to Riku and Sora. Riku walked out into the arena and waited. Zexion looked over to Genesis and the young Commander nodded and jumped down into the arena.

"Riku Crescent . . . I wonder if you truly know the meaning to be SOLDIER. You have shown great arrogance in classes and tests. Perhaps because you are the brother of the Owner you think you can act however you wish?" Riku growled and drew his broad sword.

"Let's just fight Commander!" Genesis smirked. "Fine, show me the true meaning of . . . SOLDIER!" Genesis moved in a flash around the arena. Riku scanned the room with his eyes to try and keep up with the SOLDIER but it was useless. The silver haired teen closed his eyes and waited.

In the last second Riku raised his sword and blocked a swipe from Genesis. Riku pushed with force and knocked Genesis off balance.

The two began to clash swords in a fury of swings. Everyone watching was watching swing after swing. Sparks shooting from the blades. Zexion watched showing no real care on way or the other. In truth he did care a lot and hoped his brother would prove himself. Despite being the Owner, he had no pull when it came to making someone SOLDIER. They had to prove the challenge.

Genesis knocked Riku's blade away from his hand. The auburn haired Commander kicked Riku to the ground and put his rapier to his throat.

"You lose Riku. Do you concede?" Riku sighed. "I give up." Genesis chuckled and pulled his sword away. Riku got onto his hands and swung his legs. Riku knocked Genesis to the ground and wrapped his legs around Genesis's neck. The young Commander dropped his sword and grabbed the silver haired teens legs.

"Give up Commander or I will squeeze tighter." Genesis fought against the grip but couldn't overpower him. In a few moments Genesis passed out. The crowd all applauded Riku for overcoming the Commander. Sephiroth came out and picked Genesis up and put him over his shoulder.

"Good job Riku. Deception is a valuable tactic."

Riku walked out of the arena and as he walked out he passed Sora. He gave him a small kiss and wished him luck. Zexion was already waiting for Sora to enter the arena..

"Sora, I wonder do you have the reason to be SOLDIER."

"I will show you just how far I reason." Zexion smirked. "We'll see." Zexion drew his katana from its sheath. The blade was four feet long and had a curved crimson handle with a platinum hilt.

Sora drew his basic standard issued katana and assessed possible tactics of the Owner. There wasn't much time before Zexion attacked Sora head on. It surprised Sora greatly and he ended up with a cut on his shoulder from the sword.

"You can hesitate Sora. Tactics must be made before battle or you risk all with you." Sora was able to keep up with Zexion and counter his swings. The Owner switched it up and swung hard forcing Sora to drop his blade to get out of close range. "Good, but now you are without a weapon." Zexion stalked towards Sora. The brunette chuckled and pulled out a throwing dagger from his side pouch. He threw it at Zexion.

There was genuine surprise from the Owner. He blocked the attack and the dagger slid across the floor. Sora ran to Zexion and kicked him in the arm making the Owner drop the sword. The two began to fight in unarmed combat. Sora was supremely out matched by the owner but he knew he could find a weakness.

Zexion knew what he was doing. The boy had resolve and that would give him the strength to last long enough to find a weakness. Zexion jumped away and grabbed the dagger. Sora took the chance and got his katana from the ground. Zexion jumped into the crowd and grabbed Riku. He turned his mike on so everyone could hear him speak.

"Drop your sword and surrender Sora or . . ." Zexion put the dagger to Riku's throat. "I will kill Riku." Sora gasped and looked at the silver haired teen. Riku shook his head no but Sora lost all resolve and threw down his sword.

"I surrender." Zexion sighed and released Riku. He went down to Sora. "And that is why you fail." Sora looked up and Zexion.

"All of you! To be SOLDIER is to be able to do whatever it takes! Sometimes the ones you love get captured and their lives are in danger but even so you cannot surrender! The mission takes priority! A SOLDIER with reason would know that." Zexion walked off and the exams were over.

(Riku and Sora)

"Hey, don't worry Sora. You know for sure you will be a third. It's ok." Sora was crying at his performance.

"How did he know? How did your brother know I would lose it if you were in danger?"

"It was in the report from Cloud. Cloud knew you saved me and he witness me freaking out over you being in danger of the blasé during the reactor attack. That's why he challenged your reasoning skills." Sora cried into Riku's chest. The silver haired teen stroked his new boyfriends back.

"We have to go to the SOLDIER ceremony." Sora sniffled and wiped his eyes. He nodded and the two walked to the auditorium on the 50th floor.

Zexion walked out in front of everyone and began his announcement.

"Welcome to the SOLDIER ceremony. I am hear to give SOLDIER status to the 30 men and women who made it. There are five who will be given special notice. Let's begin."

The thirty recruits slowly got their medals and became declared SOLDIER. It was down to the last five who will be given unique notice.

"First up is Ven Lion heart, Ven showed great devotion in his second exam and fought in the most dangerous area of the battle. He has therefore been promoted to SOLDIER 2nd class." Ven walked up and smiled before shakings hands with Zexion.

"Next is Terra Lyngod. Terra showed great command skills during the second exam and because of him the thirty before you are here. With that, Terra is promoted to SOLDIER 1st class." The crowd applauded and Terra shook Zexion's hand.

"Next is Roxas Strife who showed a genuine care for others on the field and served as a medic to many. He too is the reason many of the thirty are here today. He is promoted to SOLDIER 2nd class." Roxas shook the Owners hand and walked off.

"Riku Crescent showed great combat skill and use of deception to win his fight. This is a trait every SOLDIER should have. He is promoted to SOLDIER 1st class." Riku thanked his brother and shook his hand.

"Sora Crimson. Sora showed great tactical skills and reasoning during the second exam, he also showed great reconnaissance skills and allowed Commander Strife to order the missile strike on the reactor where the heavy concentration of soldiers were. He is promoted to SOLDIER 2nd class." Sora was deeply shocked and shook Zexion's hand.

"That is all. I hope all of you will congratulate these fine men and women." The ceremony was over and all the recruits and newly appointed SOLDIERS went to celebrate. Zexion and a few others waited back and talked over the new additions.

"I hope you know what you were all thinking on these choices. I don't think Sora should have been put into 2nd class." Sephiroth chuckled.

"He may be the love interest of you brother but that is no reason to hate him. He is good at what he does." Zexion scoffed at him.

"As you wish. I trust your judgment." Marluxia walked up behind Zexion and rubbed his shoulders. "Relax darling. It will be fine, you would have done the same as Sora." Zexion chuckled. "Exactly my point."

First chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review and be nice!


End file.
